Can't fight destiny (Emison)
by Kat Roman
Summary: A month has passed since Alison returned to Rosewood. Everything has changed. Will Alison and Emily's relationship change too? And for the better? (My personal story of Emison with some references to the actual series) #Emison. First fanfiction. Opened to any suggestions and/or comments.
1. chapter 1

~ _This is my version of an Emison story. Therefore it won't be exactly like the series, but might have some references~_ _This is just the beginning and doesn't have much Emison in it yet. But there will be soon._

 ** _Chapter 1- the beginning_**

It's been a month since Alison came back after being "kidnapped." During the whole time that Alison was presumed dead to the moment the Liars knew she was still alive, one of the girls never lost hope. Even before Emily had realized it herself she had always loved Alison as more than a friend. Alison returned but Emily had to keep her feelings on the down low still. Alison is different though. She seems more vulnerable and struggling to get her life back to normal.

Its Ali's first day back at Rosewood High. Everyone can't keep their eyes off the Queen Bee that rose from the dead. She approaches the school's main doors where her friends Emily, Hannah, Aria and Spencer are waiting.

 **Ali** \- Thank you guys for waiting for me. **Emily** \- Of course Ali.

 **Aria** \- Anytime

They headed inside the same way they did before Alison had disappeared.

 **Spencer** \- So Ali where are you heading now?

 **Ali** \- Well I need to go to the counselor's office but the location is a bit of a blur to me.

 **Emily** \- I have to go to History now and the counselor's is in that same direction. I'll take you

 **Ali** \- Thanks Em.

 **Spencer** \- We should get going now. We will sit together at lunch today. So meet us there ok?

 **Ali** \- Okay

 **Hannah** \- Have a good first day back.

 **Ali** \- Thank you Han.

Aria smiles at Emily and Alison and then leaves along with Spencer and Hannah.

bell rings for lunch *

The group of 5 friends get their lunches and sit at a table together. Alison sits next to Emily, lightly brushing her arm against hers and smiling at Emily. Emily lightly blushes and looks at her phone.

 **Aria** \- How was the first half of your first day back at Rosewood.

 **Ali** \- It was normal at times and other times overwhelming considering I'm like an exhibit to everyone. It almost feels like a first day at a new but somewhat familiar school.

 **Aria** \- I'm sorry it feels that way.

 **Emily** \- It'll get better trust me

Emily gently squeezes Alison's hand. Alison immediately feels an emotion of comfort and safety. Emily always had that affect on her with a simple touch or just with eye contact. They smile at each other.

 **Emily** \- If you need help setting up your room and settling in at home I can come over after school Ali.

 **Ali** \- Yes that would be great. Especially since my dad won't let me leave the house except for school. And even that he was debating.

 **Hannah** \- I wouldn't blame him. You just returned a month ago.

Hannah's phone buzzes. It's from an unknown number. The message reads:

Do you really agree with Ali's dad or is there another reason you don't want her out of her house and around you guys?

-A

Hannah looks around and seems worried.

 **Spencer** \- Are you ok Han? Who was that text from?

 **Hannah** \- Yeah I'm fine. I thought someone said my name and the text was from my mom

 **Emily** \- Well no one said your name.

*End of the school day bell rings*

Emily sees Alison walking out the front doors and walks faster to catch up.

 **Emily** \- Alison, wait up!

 **Ali** \- Oh hey Em.

 **Emily** \- Need a ride to your house. I was heading there anyways.

 **Ali** \- Yeah that would be great. Thank you

 **Emily** \- Of course

They walk towards Emily's car and make their way to Alison's house.

 _What will happen at Alison's house between Emily and Alison. Will Emison sparks appear? Stay tuned with the story_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2- Settling in_**

Emily sat on Alison's bed admiring her as she moved things around and was putting away her new clothes. Alison caught Emily's glare and Emily looked down quickly but smiled slightly.

 **Emily** \- So Ali, its been a month since you got back. Does it feel a bit more like home now?

 **Alison** \- I'm adjusting but I still can't be completely relaxed, especially when my dad is not home. I constantly feel like I'm being watched. I even had that feeling at school.

 **Emily** \- Well technically all eyes were on you, but I understand what you mean. Where's Jason?

 **Alison** \- He hasn't showed up here since I came back. I haven't heard a word from him either. _She said with sadness in her voice_

 **Emily** \- I'm sorry to hear that, he probably just hasn't had time. On the plus side you'll always have me.

 **Alison** \- That is very true. I wouldn't want it any other way.

2 hours went by talking about how Rosewood has changed and life in general. Everything was finally cleaned up and organized. Alison sat on the bed facing Emily.

 **Alison** \- Thank you so much for coming. It gives me comfort having someone around, especially you Em. And now everything is done. _She smiles at Emily, making eye contact the whole time._

 **Emily** \- You're welcome. I know how hard this is and all I want is to be here for you.

Alison just keeps staring straight at Emily. She remembers missing Emily the most when she was away. Every time she was in trouble, Emily would always come up in her thoughts. She would think of Emily showing up and saving her. If should could've returned sooner she would have. She always loved looking into Emily's eyes. It made her feel like Emily knew the person she truly was. Even though at times that was a scary thought. She smiles at her.

 **Emily** \- Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?

 **Alison** \- No you don't. _She hesitates_ _and takes a deep breath._ I've just been thinking.

 **Emily** \- Thinking about what?

 **Alison** \- You. I mean how you never gave up on me no matter what. Even when things seemed terrible and hopeless you stayed. You never believed I was dead and when you found out I was still alive, you fought even harder to bring me back to Rosewood. I could always count on you, I still can.

Emily didn't know what to say. She never knew Alison actually realized her effort and appreciated it. Emily has loved Alison since day one. Alison is the girl of her dreams. Alison has put Emily through so much but her feelings are so strong that the past doesn't matter to Emily. She just wants the best for Alison and to protect her against anything.

 **Emily** \- I don't know what you want me to say

 **Alison** \- You don't have to say anything. I just want you to know that I'm happy you're in my life and I appreciate it.

They sit there in silence, just staring at each other for what seems like an eternity. Emily always seemed to get lost in Alison's glare. Alison places her hand on Emily's leg, not breaking eye contact.

Emily's heart begins to race super fast. Alison is the only person that can make her heart skip a beat and beat 1,000 mph all at the same time. She starts to become hot and looks down at her lap. Alison uses her other hand to raise Emily's chin up, making eye contact again and smiling at each other.

Alison leans in closer and gently presses her lips against Emily's. She can feel Emily smiling during the kiss, making Alison smile too. Emily wraps her arms around Alison's waist and Alison wraps her arms over Emily's shoulders. She then grabs Emily's hand and leans her back on the bed, kissing her passionately. Emily lets go of Alison's hands and runs her hands up and down Alison's legs making the kiss even more intense. They break apart for a few seconds to catch their breath, smiling at each other. They start kissing again and Emily flips on top of Alison. She goes down to her neck, leaving a mark, then makes her way back to her lips. Alison definitely missed kissing Emily.

After awhile of making out, Emily's phone rings. They both sit back up, out of breath and Emily checks her phone. It's a message from her mom:

Are you staying all night at Alison's or are you coming home soon?

 **Alison** \- Who is it?

 **Emily** \- It's just my mom, everything is okay. I should probably get going though. _She starts to get up when Alison grabs her hand and pulls her back on the bed._

 **Alison** \- Actually Em, i was wondering if you could sleep here tonight. My dad won't be home tonight and I still don't feel safe sleeping in an empty house.

 **Emily** \- Yeah of course. You don't even need to ask. _She smiles at Alison._ But I do need some clothes for sleeping please.

 **Alison** \- I'll get you some right now

 **Emily** \- Thank you

Alison looks through her dresser then hands Emily a shirt and some shorts. Emily starts to undress while Alison fixes the bed for them to sleep in. She can't keep her eyes off of Emily though. After they are both done they slip into bed. Alison places her head on Emily's shoulder and wraps her arm around her body.

 **Alison** \- Good night Em.

 **Emily** \- Good night Ali. I love you

Emily caresses Alison's hair and smiles down at her. She likes to stay up and watch Alison sleep until she knows that she is safe and that she has completely dozed off. Emily thinks to herself how lucky she is to have been kissing the love of her life. Every kiss they have feels like the first time. Emily smiles up at the ceiling and soon after they both fall asleep, cuddling up against each other.

~ _Please review and if anyone has any ideas for the following chapters, I'm open to any suggestions, please and thank you~_


	3. Chapter 3

_~So I realized that I've been spelling Hanna's name wrong. I put an "h" at the end. I apologize for it but it's already 3 chapters in to fix them~_

 ** _Chapter 3- Truth or Dare_**

The morning after, all 5 girls were at school. It was lunch time and Emily, Alison and Aria sat on one side of the table while Spencer and Hannah sat on the other side.

Emily has been thinking about Alison all day. She barely paid attention in any of her classes. Especially the classes she had with Alison. The brunette couldn't stop staring at her. Sometimes Alison would look at her and Emily had to look down quickly so she wouldn't notice she was staring. Her mind was replaying the night before. In Alison's room making out so passionately, then interrupted by her phone. She sometimes wish she didn't have her phone with her.

They were quietly eating when Spencer decided to break the silence.

 **Spencer** \- So my parents will be gone all weekend and Melissa is still away, so do you all want to come over tonight and spend it in the barn?

 _Yeah of course_ \- They all said at the same time

*End of the school bell rang*

Aria and Hannah rode with Spencer. Alison rode with Emily. They all made stops to their own houses to pick up some clothes before heading over to Spencer's. Once they were all there it was already becoming dark outside. They were all sitting in the barn talking when Hannah got up and took a bottle from her bag. She walked over to the girls, waving the bottle of alcohol around.

 **Hannah** \- Who's ready to get this party started! _She opened the bottle and took the first drink then passes it to Aria._

 **Spencer** \- Let's play some Truth or Dare.

 _Ok_ \- The other girls said in unison.

Spencer got up and went to a trash can in the corner of the barn. She rummaged through it then returned to her group of friends with an empty bottle. They were all sitting in a circle with Alison sitting on Emily's right, Spencer on Ali's right, then Hannah and then Aria.

 **Spencer** \- How about we use a bottle and whoever spins it has to choose the truth or dare for whoever it lands on. And that person is the next person that spins.

Aria grabs the bottle first and spins it. All the girls stare at the bottle intensely as it slows down. Emily is hoping it lands on her so that maybe one of the girls will dare her to kiss Ali. But at the same time she hopes it doesn't in case she chooses truth and she would have to answer a very personal question. The bottle slows down and it lands on Hannah.

 **Aria** \- Ok Hannah. Truth or dare.

 **Hannah-** Dare

 **Aria** \- Hmmmmm. Oh I know. _She laughs._ I dare you to call Taco Bell and pretend like you're a worker there. Tell them that you aren't able to work the night shift tonight with some weird excuse.

 **Hannah** \- Oh my god. Okayyyy

All the girls starts laughing. Hannah takes her phone out and looks up the Taco Bell number. She puts it on speaker while the phone is ringing.

 **Taco Bell worker** \- Hello this is Taco Bell's manager Kim, how can I help you?

 **Hannah** \- Hi it's Lorie, I just wanted to let you know that I can't make it to work tonight. She's _trying so hard to not laugh._

 **Kim** \- What did you say your name was again?

 **Hannah** \- Lorie, and I can't make it to work tonight. At yesterday's shift I ate a lot of cheese and I forgot I'm lactose intolerant. Girl, did I pay for that mistake. I still have explosive diarrhea.

 **Kim** \- Wait what?

Hannah couldn't take it any longer. She quickly hung up and bursted out laughing along with the other girls.

 **Hannah-** Oh lord that was great. _She spins the bottle and it stops on Emily._

Emily's eyes widen as she sees it lands on her. Hannah gave her a smirk.

 **Hannah-** Truth or dare Em.

 **Emily** \- Ummm. Dare.

By the look on Hannah's face Emily knew exactly what was going through her head. Hannah put her hand to her chin like she was actually thinking of a dare, but she definitely knew what she was gonna say.

 **Hannah** \- I dare you to kiss the person on your right for 5 seconds. _She winks at both Emily and Alison._

Even though Emily wanted this, now that it actually came true she was super nervous. She really wanted to kiss Alison but she now realized it would be in front of Spencer, Hannah and Aria. She turned so she would be facing Alison. Emily thought she looked so beautiful looking at her, waiting for her to kiss her. Alison was looking back at Emily. She had on a relaxed look on her face but inside she felt like she was gonna explode. Of course she wanted to kiss Emily but not in front of her friends. She knew they would be able to tell that she was enjoying it.

 **Hannah** \- I'll count to 5 in my head and I'll say when time is up.

Emily takes a deep breathe then bites her lip, quickly regretting it and hoping no one saw it. She closes her eyes and presses her lips against Alison's. Both her and Alison immediately forgot they were being watched and started kissing a bit more passionately. Emily grabbed Alison's face while Alison placed her hand on Emily's waist.

 **Hannah** \- Ding ding ding, time's up.

Emily and Alison continue kissing not even aware about anything around them. Spencer coughs loudly and Emily and Alison break apart quickly, both blushing. Aria, Hannah and Spencer all start giggling.

 **Aria** \- Ok I think this was enough truth or dare for the night. I'm actually really tired.

 **Spencer** \- Yeah me too.

They both get up and start getting their sleeping bags ready. Hannah looks at Emily then at Alison grinning. Emily looks down and Alison starts to get up. Hannah scoots over to where Emily is sitting and leans close to her face.

 **Hannah** \- You're welcome Em.

She winks at her, laughs then gets up to join the other girls at setting up her place to sleep. Emily sits there awhile just spaced out. She always thought that when her and Alison kissed it was just a game for her, or practice for the real thing. But Alison really seemed like she wanted it. It made Emily smile. She stood up and set her stuff right next to Alison's.

Not long after Aria, Spencer and Hannah are fast asleep. Emily slept for a few minutes but woke up to find that Alison wasn't next to her. She got up and went into Spencer's house. She found Alison leaning against the counter drinking water. It was dark in the kitchen but Emily could see Alison's perfect figure.

 **Alison** \- Hey Em. Did you want some water too?

 **Emily** \- No, I just woke up and saw that you weren't next to me.

 **Alison** \- Oh ok. Thank you for worrying about me.

Alison loved that about Emily. She was always looking out for her throughout everything. Alison was 100% sure that if there was a situation, Emily would definitely take a bullet for her. Alison put the glass down and walked closer to her.

 **Alison** \- Well now that you found me, what next?

She smiles at Emily and bites her lip hoping Emily is thinking the same thing as her. Emily laughs softly and grabs Alison, pulling her close to her body. They stay there for a few seconds. Just looking into each other's eyes, completely lost in their gaze. Alison moves a piece of hair from Emily's face then brings her in closer, kissing her softly. Emily leans Alison against the counter, kissing her a bit harder. Alison then grabs her hair, making Emily lightly moan. Emily lifts Alison so that she is sitting on the counter and they continue to make out. The brunette then carries Alison again, this time taking her to the living room and laying her down on the couch. Alison wraps her legs around Emily's waist as she presses herself down on Alison. They kiss even harder then Emily raises a bit up while Alison takes both hers and Emily's shirt off. They start making out again, breaking apart a few times to catch their breath. After about a half hour of them kissing Emily backs up and they are both sitting on the couch, breathless and looking at each other.

 **Alison-** Is something wrong?

 **Emily** \- No of course not. Its perfect. Except for the part that we are on Spencer's couch and the girls are just a few feet away in the barn. _She looks at her lap._

 **Alison** \- Right. I'm sorry. When I'm with you sometimes I just forget everything around me. It feels like we are the only people in the world and to be honest, I wouldn't mind that being true.

Emily looks back up and smiles at Alison.

 **Emily** \- You really mean that?

 **Alison** \- Yes I do Em.

She stares at Emily not being able to keep her eyes off of her. Emily is looking back, wishing they were the only people in the world.

 **Emily** \- We should probably get back to the barn with the rest of the girls.

She gets up and picks up both of their shirts. They put them on and start to walk back to the barn. Right before they get to the barn doors Emily stops walking.

 **Alison** \- You ok?

 **Emily** \- Yeah, I'm great.

She grabs Alison's hand and pulls her in closer, kissing her one last time. Emily steps back, smiling then goes into the barn. Alison just stands there wishing that Emily would come back out and kiss her again. She sighs heavily and goes into the barn. They both slip into their separate sleeping bags, facing each other.

 **Emily-** Sweet dreams Ali.

 **Alison** \- Good night Em.

They look at each other for a few minutes and not long after they are both fast asleep.

~ _Sorry if the chapter was too long. I hope you guys enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who is following the story and hearted it. I'm trying to write a chapter every day or at least every other day. Again, I'm always opened for suggestions or comments. Just write in the reviews~_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4- Baby Steps in Love**_

The following morning the 5 girls decided to go to the Brew to eat breakfast. Alison, Spencer, and Aria, sat at their specific spot at the Brew while Hannah and Emily grabbed the food and drinks. While they are waiting at the counter Hannah bumps Emily with her arm.

 **Emily** \- What?

 **Hannah** \- You know what. _She smirks at the brunette._ It's super obvious. At least to me it is. Aria and Spencer are sometimes a little oblivious.

That was very true. Hannah could catch on very quickly to almost anything. Especially if it involved the situation between Alison and Emily. She could smell a lie or secret from a mile away.

 **Emily** \- I seriously have no idea what you could possibly be talking about.

 **Hannah** \- Mhm okay. You'll break soon enough. I'm onto you...and Ali. _She winks at Emily and laughs._

 **Emily** \- You're very funny.

Their order was ready. They take their things and join the rest of the girls. Emily gives everyone what they ordered and they begin eating. After they are done, the girls say their goodbyes and start to leave. Emily and Ali are walking together when Hannah grabs Emily's arm and pulls her back. Emily looks at Alison.

 **Emily** \- I'll text or call you tomorrow.

 **Alison** \- Okay. Bye Em.

Alison walks away slowly hoping Hannah only had to speak to her quickly so that Emily could walk with her. But she doesn't so Alison leaves. Emily turns to Hannah.

 **Hannah** \- Sorry to ruin your romantic walk but can I spend the night at your house?

 **Emily** \- Why, so you can keep hassling me about whatever you think you know?

 **Hannah** \- Hahaha no. My mom is working super late tonight and I don't want to be alone.

 **Emily** \- Yeah okay. Let's go.

They get in the car and Emily drives to her house.

 **Pam** \- Hey Em, hi Hannah.

 **Hannah** \- Hey Mrs. Fields.

 **Emily** \- Hey mom. Hannah is spending the night okay?

 **Pam** \- Yeah of course. If you need anything, well you know where to find me.

 **Emily** \- Okay

Hannah and Emily head upstairs to Emily's bedroom. They place their things on the floor and Hannah sits on Emily's bed. Emily grabs her laptop and sits next to Hannah.

 **Emily** \- So what do you want to watch on Netflix?

 **Hannah** \- Anything really. Preferably some horror before it gets too dark.

They watch Netflix until midnight. Emily yawns and looks at Hannah.

 **Emily** \- Okay I think that's enough Netflix for today.

She shuts the laptop and gets off the bed. Hannah moves to the edge of the bed and looks at Emily. Emily turns around and sees Hannah staring at her intently.

 **Emily** \- What now?

 **Hannah** \- Nothing, nothing.

 **Emily** \- Then why are you looking at me like that? Just say it.

Hannah sighs heavily then stands up, still looking at Emily.

 **Hannah** \- You trust me right? With absolutely everything?

 **Emily** \- Of course I do.

 **Hannah** \- Then why are you keeping things from me?

 **Emily** \- Why do you assume I'm keeping something from you?

Hannah raises her eyebrow at Emily and crosses her arms. Emily sits on the bed, facing away from Hannah and looks out the window.

 **Emily** \- Are you talking about things that involve Alison?

 **Hannah** \- Yes. Unless you are keeping more things from me.

 **Emily** \- No I'm not, but you're right. I should tell you. Actually, it's more like asking for advice.

Hannah walks around to the other side of the bed and sits next to Emily, facing her. Emily looks down at the floor. Emily takes a deep breathe.

 **Emily** \- Okay so last night, playing truth or dare, well...that wasn't the first time Ali and I had kissed.

 **Hannah** \- Yeah I figured. You guys kissed like you've done it before. And by the way, I counted to 7 seconds and you still kissed for a longer time after I said time was up. _She laughs and smiles at Emily._

 **Emily** \- Yeah I know. I'm sorry. When her and I kiss it feels so amazing that I never want to stop. I forget about everything around me.

 **Hannah** \- Aww that is so sweet. You two would literally be the cutest couple ever. And I'm not just saying that because you are my best friend.

 **Emily** \- I know. I wouldn't love anything more than to be able to call Alison my girlfriend. But I'm not sure that's what she wants. Sometimes I feel like she has true feelings for me but, is it strong enough for us to be together?

 **Hannah** \- Well the feelings are obviously strong enough on your side. And I can tell that Alison really likes you too. That kiss did not seem like it was done because of a dare. I was almost blinded by the sparks between you too. _Both Emily and Hannah laugh._

 **Emily** \- Well what do I do then?

 **Hannah** \- That is up to you and her. Only you two will be able to know what to do about your situation. But remember, you shouldn't let love be unspoken. The best I can tell you is to talk to her about it. About what it means for the future between you too.

 **Emily** \- You are totally right Han. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would do without you.

 **Hannah** \- Probably die. _She laughs and playfully punches Emily on the arm._ You're welcome.

They hug each other and Emily gets up. Emily stretches her arms and Hannah stands up as well, walking to the other side of the bed.

 **Emily** \- I don't know about you but I'm exhausted.

 **Hannah** \- I am too actually.

They both get the bed ready and change into more comfortable clothes. Emily turns off the light, they get into bed and lay facing each other, smiling.

 **Hannah** \- Goodnight Em. I love you.

 **Emily** \- I love you too. Sleep well.

They turn away from each other and soon after Hannah dozes off. Emily stays awake just laying on her back, staring at the ceiling. She's thinking about what Hannah said. And thinking about how she will bring it up to Alison. Minutes later her mind starts drifting into negative thoughts. She thinks about the worse case scenarios that could happen when she tries to talk to Alison about her feelings. How Alison could completely reject her. Or that Alison really does have strong feelings for her but there is no way they would ever make it official. She tries to shake those thoughts away and not long after she falls asleep as well.

~ _I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and leave reviews. As you can see this chapter is 95% Hannily. I also hope you guys are enjoying the story in general.~_


End file.
